The heros of magic
by Selendrile Alys
Summary: Please read and review this is JUST THE START chapter are coming fast thanks for the help! :)
1. The heroes

The heroes  
  
Justin: Plains (Equipment, spells and creature)  
  
Shane: Slivers (Creature only)  
  
Janelle: Elves and green (Creature and green spells)  
  
Channy: Black creature and green spells  
  
Chris: blue and artifact. (Equipment, spells and creature)  
  
Ian: Green (creature and spells)  
  
Marissa: Blue and red. (Equipment, spells and creature)  
  
Megan: Slivers (Creature only)  
  
Audra: Dragons (Creatures only)  
  
Aaron: Dragons and red (Creatures and spells) 


	2. Prelude

Chainer of lostsouls shouts to the 4 mages. "One day Darkness will arise form its sleep! It will remove any good out of all the hearts that hope. Darkness will crush all who stands for good and the righteous will flee before it!" one of the 4 mages answers back. "Darkness shall never win fore our sprites stand on guard for all that are good and pure. The righteous will stand their ground before it, and the Chosen Ones that will stand for everything pure and true, good and the righteous will never fall before it!" the 4 mages started to chant a spell... "Fire, Forest, Plains and Water! We hinder thy and remove thy from the world until the Ones are ready!"  
  
It has been 7000 years after the 4 mages summoned the banishing spell. The 4 mages soon passed away and with them the sight of pure magic has never been seen again until... 


	3. The Plains

The sun was setting in a small city of canada. Where in a field of tall grass there was a lone figure laying down staring at the stars saying. "Why am I cursed? Why do weird things happen around me? Tell me..." something inside of him made him stall his shouting, again it was the same spark that he felt he almost jumped from his skin when he heard a voice. "Calm down boy." the creature whispered "you have summoned me from the plains you must come with me now!" the creature graded him and they jumped in to the portal formed by the boy...  
  
PS: more to come 


	4. The Rise of the Dragons

On the plane of Dominaria, in one of the caves that were found in the mountains, there were shadows playing chaotically across the cave there two people standing in front of a Dragon Arch trying to summon a dragon. Both of the humans were enveloped in the flames of red mana. Unlike the others in Dominaria they had a talent to summon and control dragons with great ease. Instantly a portal opened in the Dragon Arch opened and instead of a dragon coming out they were sucked in.  
  
Both of the humans were greeted with swords pointing at them. Aaron who recovered first saw the swords that were pointed at them he said. "Wow where are we?" expecting an answer he got one. "My name is Justin. And you two are in the unknown just like me. May I ask who you are?"   
Aaron answered, "I am Aaron and this is…" then Audra cut him off, "My name is Audra and we are dragon summoners...Will you please have our friend stop pointing their swords at us! We are not going to hurt you or your friends. Justin."  
"Fine. Stand down and lets get moving."  
  
PS: Justin is from chapter 2  
  
To all of those who like it: I AM WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN…HOMEWORK DONES NOT HELP. And please forgive my spelling. 


	5. The Disappearing

The disappearing  
  
"Serra, we must hurry!" Shouted Urza "soon we'll lose our chance to gather the remaining people that can fix the mistake I have help create."  
  
"URZA! You're the planeswalker you should do something"  
  
"Fine. Since you put it that way Serra... I'm taking you along so we can find the rest faster."  
  
It was midnight at the forest world until a blinding blue flash of light lit up the surrounding trees. "Good work Urza." Serra whispered, "I sense three of the remaining seven on this plane."  
  
"Ok, but remember we have very little time to waste, so we must hurry." Urza commented and with that comment the angel and the Planeswalker departed. After a few minutes Urza returned with a human calmly beside him. "Where is Serra?" He mumbled, almost instantly after her said that Serra shown up. "What took you so lo..." But Serra cut him off, "Don't ask. Urza, just don't ask." Urza nodded and the five vanished into thick air.  
  
Now on a different plane the two beings reappeared. "Um... Urza is this the right plane? I know that they are here, but it does not look like how you described it." "Your right Serra... this is not good. Its getting worse the longer we wait, because this is evidence that the planes are merging! We must hurry." "I agree, Planeswalker." And with that the angel took flight and Urza started to levitate. It took them half a hour for the angel and the planeswalker to find the missing four people, just like last time the six of them disappeared without a trace...  
  
Teaser of next chapter  
  
After Urza sent Serra back to her realm. He decided to head to the world he created for the ten selected people he sent there, but when he arrived he was greeted by the sounds of fighting. What have I done? He thought...  
  
End of teaser  
  
PS: Characters here are Ian, Janelle and Channy are from the forest world. Shane, Chris, Marissa and Megan are form the three planes that merged. 


End file.
